


Cinnamon Dream

by vanilla_sky



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Baking Competition, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Domen is a competitive little shit, Timi cant believe this is even a thing, the golden walnut, this isnt even a slash fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_sky/pseuds/vanilla_sky
Summary: Goran called Timi for an "important meeting". He never said that baking, cinnamon and the golden walnut were part of the meeting. [Crack!]





	Cinnamon Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,
> 
> merry christmas everyone! This story is a gift I wrote for the ski jumping secret santa on tumblr. Since it's way more comfortable to read fics on ao3 (imo) I decided to upload the story here too. I hope everyone enjoys reading this silly story as much as I enjoyed writing it; don't forget to check out all the other gifts on tumblr using the #skijumpingsecretsanta :)

When Timi entered the big kitchen he was greeted by the nearly overwhelming smell of cinnamon. His teammates were talking, chanting christmas songs and... baking? At least they were preparing the kitchen to bake. 

Timi was confused. Very, very confused. After Goran called him an hour ago for an „important meeting“ he was worried that he might have to jump in the Continental Cup again or that someone was injured. He thought about nearly every logical and illogical explanation but never in his wildest dreams he would've guessed THIS.

Jurij was helping Tilen to tie an apron behind his back while Peter and Domen were arguing about... baking caps? Yes, they were definitely arguing about baking caps. Domens baking cap was red with little white dots while Peter wore a classic white one. Anze and Nejc lacked of the baking caps but they looked as ridiculous as everybody else in the kitchen with their reindeer ears. 

“Ah, Timi – here you are!”, Goran exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. “Just in time, the others are already changed.”

“Changed for what exactly?”, Timi asked cautious and hoped that this chaos in front of him was just some twisted joke.

“For the baking contest we are holding every year. The winner gets to pick the theme of the next contest and wins the golden walnut.”

Timis eyes widened in disbelief.

“The golden walnut? You're kidding me.”

This cannot be real, Timi thought.

“Don't make fun of the walnut!”, Domen shouted, “this ain't a joke it's a serious competition which I'll win this year.” He sounded very confident while Peter next to his brother only rolled is eyes at him. “With this silly hat you wont win anything but the price for the ugliest accessory.”

“Oh my god, shut up. Yours is boring as hell. Look at the others, they have funny and creative accessorys – ey Jurij, I like your 'kiss the baker' apron by the way!”

Jurij nodded delighted, “thank you, my wife made it for this years competition.” His gaze shifted to Timi, “where's your accessory?”

Timi shrugged helplessly.

“Boys”, Goran interfered, “this is Timis first baking competition.”

“OOOOH” 

“A newbie”

“That's so cool!”

“Don't worry this is gonna be so much fun”

Everyone was talking at the same time while Goran just padded Timis back. 

After the news settled in and the voices quieted down Goran chimed in.

“Since this is Timis first competition he gets the newbie accessory – the christmas hat. Here, your workplace is next to Jurij.” He gave Timi a worn out but still kinda red christmas hat and gestured in Jurijs direction. 

With slow, unsure steps Timi made his way to Jurij who just smiled reassuring. 

“Attention everybody, here are the rules:

First: You'll have two hours to create christmas pastries – it doesn't matter if you bake cookies, a cake, gingerbread etcetera as long as

Secondly: this years theme “cinnamon dream”, chosen by the last years winner Peter, is fulfilled.

Thirdly: Only the newbie gets help from the oldest contestant if needed.

Fourth: You have to create your christmas pastry without a recipe and

Fifth: Have fun and bake fair!

Without further ado the competition starts – NOW.”

Baking utensils and ingredients were grabbed, christmas music started to fill the room and everybody was focusing on their baking project. Timi couldn't help himself but watch his teammates silently and disbelieving. The christmas hat was still clutched in his right hand while Domen measured the flour. His tongue was sticking out just a tiny bit, which made Peter laugh who was busy choosing a bowl. Tilen arranged his ingredients idly, Anze was already kneading something and Nejc starred confused at two bags of shredded nuts.

“Have you ever baked?”

Jurijs voice interrupted Timis thoughts. 

“Sorry”, Timi muttered “I was... distracted. I – with my mom, me and my mom bake every christmas.”

“That's great”, Jurij said cheerfully, “then you know the basics. This years theme is cinnamon, make sure to use a good amount of it. You should start, by the way, we're already 15 minutes in the competition. Also,” he grabbed the christmas hat from Timis hand and putted it on the younger ones head, “you forgot this one. Not wearing an accessory leads to disqualifcation. And if you have any questions just go ahead and ask me.”

Timi nodded quickly and Jurij was off to his dough he had made in the meantime. 

Last Christmas blasted on the radio and Timi decided that thinking about what was happening right now wont help. Maybe he's just dreaming and need's to play along (a small voice in his head whispered that he wasn't creative enough to make something like this up).

Since cinnamon dream is what this was all about Timi made up his mind quickly and opted for german cinnamon star cookies, his favorite christmas cookies.

He gathered all the ingredients he needed and preheated the oven. After Timi whisked the egg whites with the lemon juice he slowly mixed the icing sugar in. In his mind he repeats everything his mother said about baking those cinnamon stars while he putted the almonds, ginger, cinnamon and the lemon zest in three quarters of the mixture. Thankfully no egg shells dropped in the mixture like the last time his mother and him were baking them. Separating the egg white from the yolk isn't that easy and the extra crunch... well, at least it had been funny.

“What are you baking?”

Domen and Nejc stood in front of his aisle, looking fairly skeptical. 

“Cinnamon stars.” 

Timi looked up from his bowl, after a short pause he added, “and you guys?”

In his mind he also asked since when his teammates were baking and why everyone seemed so delighted and eager to win this baking thing. 

“Well, I make cinnamon gingerbread and Nejc is baking plain cinnamon cookies”, Domen answered shrugging.

“Plain?? May I remind you that your cake from last year was the epitome of plain?”

“Only because Peter was hiding the vanilla, so I wouldn't win. I already told you that!”

“You didn't find it, Domen, because you were busy trying to sabotage everyone else. Peter won because his hazelnut roll cookies were the best. Get over it.” 

“That's...”, Domen seemed surprised by this call out, “okay, maybe that's true. But this time I'm only asking because I'm curious!” 

Nejc smiled softly while touching Domens upper arm slightly, “I know.”

The smell of burned dough filled up the air and interrupted the scene in front of Timi.

“Shit”, Anze shouted from the other side of the kitchen. A sad, black lump lay on his table. Nejc and Domen rushed over to their teammate. While Nejc tried to calm him down Domen seemed truly concerned as he poked in the black lump. 

“Every year”, Jurij mumbled next to Timi, “every year Anze burns whatever he's making.”

At first Timi wanted to ask how this is even possible but after he let his gaze shift and everyone except for Nejc and Domen seemed unfazed he decided to focus on his own baking. This whole thing was ridiculous enough as it was.

After he rolled out his dough and cutted the star-shaped cookies out he placed them on a prepared baking tray. The dough had been a little stickier than it usually was but without the exact measurements in mind that was most likely to happen. 

Lastly Timi spread a small amount of the egg mixture he didn't use for the cookie dough on top of every little star and putted the tray in the oven.

Thankfully no other incidents except for Anzes happened in the last thirty minutes of the baking contest. Everyone placed their result on a large wooden table and stood behind his own christmas pastry. Next to Timis cinnamon-stars were Jurijs banana-cinnamon bread followed by cinnamon rolls from Peter, Domens cinnamon gingerbread, Nejc's cinnamon cookies, the black cinnamon lump from Anze and last but not least Tilens cinnamon-twists.

“Now its time to elect the winner of this years baking contest.”, Goran declared solemnly. 

“Please keep in mind that this years theme was 'cinnamon dream' – if the recipe doesn't taste like cinnamon it can't win the competition. Now, everyone has one vote to pick is favorite cinnamon pastry. Of course me, Bertoncelj and Jarc will also vote. To vote all you have to do is to place your christmas accessory in the box behind the recipe of your choice.” 

Timi just rolled with it and tried all of his teammates creations. Silently he wonders if all of his teammates forgot that they were in the middle of the ski jumping season but of course he would never say no to free sweets. 

Peters cinnamon rolls and surprisingly Domens cinnamon gingerbread were the best pastries in Timis opinion. Since Peters rolls tasted slightly more like cinnamon than Domens gingerbread he voted for them in the end. Shortly after him the others voted as well and got back behind their creation. Goran positioned himself on the left side of table, right where Tilens box stood.

“All the votes are in, so lets start. Tilen got.... no vote.” 

Tilen seemed not surprised at all just as Anze, whose burned lump also hadn't got any vote.

“Nejc got... ONE vote. Peter got”, suddenly it was really silent in the room, “TWO votes.” 

A shocked expression formed on Peters face but Goran moved on to Domens box without commenting on it. “Domen got THREE votes.” 

A joyful scream escaped Domen who jumped in Nejc's arms. “I got more votes than Peter, oh my god. Thank you guys, thank you!!!” Shortly after that Domen got back to his place with the biggest grin on his face. His brother next to him nudged his shoulder and... smiled proudly at him. Timi released the breath he was holding in, thank god the Prevc's didn't start a fight over winning is goddamn baking competition.

“Moving on, Jurij got no vote which means that”, everyone in the room looked at Timi, “Timi got FOUR votes and is the winner of this years baking competition! Congrats, Timi!”

If Timi thought that it was silent right before Peters votes were announced than he didn't know how he should describe what happened at this moment. No one said a word, shock and disbelief were written over the faces of his teammates.

Jurij was the first one after Goran who said something.

“Timi”, he announced with watery eyes, “you're the first who won this contest the first time he participated after myself many years ago. I'm so proud of you!” 

Then Timi found himself in tight hug in Jurijs arms. Applause erupted, someone whistled and Timi just stood there, trapped in a tight hug, his mind blank. 

Shortly after that Jurij released him so all the others could hugged and congratulate him as well. Goran gave him the golden walnut which was in fact a walnut with golden spray paint on it. 

If someone would've told Timi that any of this would happen this day he would've laughed his ass off. Now he was standing in a big kitchen, a golden walnut in his hand and his teammates by his side who acted like he just won his first World Cup.

Merry christmas, he thought to himself. 

Merry fucking christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not ship Domen & Nejc (sorry not sorry) a tiny bit but ofc it can be read as a 100% platonic friendship. 
> 
> A huge thanks to whereisyourpippinnow.tumblr.com for organizing this lovely secret santa thingy - you’re awesome! 
> 
> Last but not least I’m glad I was challenged to write something in english, I always putted it off because I thought “THATS NEVER GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH” - well, it was fun and now that I know what I can do atm I can only improve from here. If anyone spots a mistake pls hmu so I can fix it :)


End file.
